Jessie's Girl
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Harry's longing for something....hmm...perhaps Hermione? ~Enjoy


Hey there! What's going on? Well, I thought of this song and then thought of a pretty good story line. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, ^_^ I know, what a big ego I have, lol, j/k, Well, ~enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the HP Characters, (Darn) ^_^ they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also I don't own the song, "Jessie's girl" As far as I'm concerned, it belongs to Rick Springfield. Well, ~enjoy~!!!  
  
p.s. When you see a * at the end of a sentence, don't fret! It merely means that time has passed; we've gone to better things! (Sorry ^_^")  
  
It was springtime (AN: Get it? SPRINGtime, SPRINGfield?!!!...sorry) at Hogwarts, School of Magic, and the infamous trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm bored." Hermione announced. "Thanks for sharing, Pet." Ron said, teasingly. She smiled at him. That was his pet name for her. He'd come up with it a bit after the started dating. Harry watched with a hint of longing in his eyes, then he snapped back into reality, "Well if you're really bored, you could come watch us practice." Harry told her, speaking of the band Ron and he had started with Semus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordan. "Yeah, Harry's just come up with a new song, you have to hear it, plus.I'd really love it if you came." Ron said, using that face that he knew Hermione couldn't resist. "Oh alright." They smiled at her. "Well, don't sound so excited." Harry joked. She laughed. "Great, let's go." Ron said, pulling her to her feet and then kissing her. Harry watched, yet again with that same look of longing. *  
  
The threesome walked down to the Great Hall, where Professor Dumbledore had given them permission to practice. "'Bout freaking time." Semus said as they entered the Great Hall. "Shut up." Harry told him, jokingly, eyebrows raised. They all laughed. Hermione sat down at one of the tables and watched them set up. "Alright, Sem. we're ready." Harry told Semus. (AN: Okay I'm going to explain this to you 'cause I don't know how to put this into the story. Harry is the lead singer and bassist, Ron is lead/backup singer, and guitarist. Semus is the silent drummer, Neville is backup and on the synthesizer. Finally, Lee is backup and bassist/guitarist. So there you go.) "Alright, 1..2.. 1,2,3." Semus said, hitting his drumsticks together. Then Harry started.  
Jessie is a friend  
  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed  
  
It ain't hard to define  
  
Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine And she watching him with those eyes And she lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Why can't I find a woman like that? (Like Jessie's girl)  
  
Harry's eyes hadn't left Hermione's face since they started. Little did she know that he'd written this song for her, just changing the name. He also didn't fail to notice that her eyes had been transfixed on Ron the whole time. That just made him sing stronger.  
  
I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
You know I wish that that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Why can't I find a woman like that?  
  
(Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Why can't I find a woman. Why can't I find a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl)  
  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be? Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?  
  
You I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Why can't I find a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl  
  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
  
*the music starts to fade*  
  
I want, I want Jessie's girl  
  
"Dude!" Semus said. They burst out in cheers. "That was awesome." Hermione said, coming up to the stage. Ron was talking to Semus about something, so she went over to Harry. "So, that was pretty good.you wrote that?" Hermione said jokingly, giving him a sly grin. Harry gave her a sarcastic snarl, while playing a radical note on his guitar. Hermione returned the snarl and laughed. He laughed with her. Suddenly Hermione noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes. "Are you alright, Harry, you seem kind of far away?" Hermione said, concern in her voice. "Uh, yeah, well, can I tell you something?" Harry asked, becoming nervous. "Yeah, sure, Harry, what's up?" Hermione asked him, becoming concerned. "Well, uh, I, erm.forget it." Harry said. He walked over to his guitar stand set down his guitar and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione stood there for a moment, thoroughly confused then ran after him. Ron had watched the whole thing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking down on him kindly, yet intently. "Yeah, I know." Ron said, looking back at the door, then walked out after the other two. "Well, that practice just deteriorated." Neville said, eyebrows raised. They all looked at him, Dumbledore included. "What?" Neville asked them. They burst out laughing, then continued to rehearse; minus two players and an audience. *  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, seeing him sitting in an armchair, in the Common room. She heard him gasp. She sighed, "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him, becoming extremely worried. He still refused to answer her. 'I can't talk to her, I know I'm hurting her but, if I talk to her I'll tell her. I can't risk that.' Harry thought to himself. Hermione sighed, just then Ron walked into the room. "Pet, can I talk to Harry a moment?" He asked her. "Good luck, he doesn't seem to be in a talking mood today." Hermione said, a bit perturbed. "It's alright. I'll talk to him." Ron said, putting an arm on her shoulder. She sighed, looked up at Ron and smiled. "There we go, I'll be done in just a minute, then maybe he'll feel like talking to you." Ron told her. She nodded and went out the portrait hole. "So what's going on?" Ron asked Harry, sitting on the chair in front of him. Harry merely shook his head. Ron gave him a half smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, I think I know what it is." Ron said. Harry scoffed, "I really don't think you do." Harry said, shaking his head. "Why, you think I'm going to get mad at you?" Ron asked him, eyebrows, intently, raised. Harry looked at him, nervous for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Thought so.you like 'Mione, don't you." Ron said, giving him a half smile. Harry stared, confused, at his easy-going tone. "Aren't you mad?" Harry said, getting a bit scared at Ron's calm demeanor. "Well, I suppose I am a bit disappointed, after all 'Mione is a great girl, but I can see how much you belong together." Ron said, his half smile growing to a full one. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Harry said, perplexed. "I see how she looks at you." Ron said, nodding and smiling. "Aren't you the least bit, well, irate at all of this, I mean, Herm is your girl." Harry said. "I think you know as well as I do, 'Mione is no one's girl, in fact, if she had heard you say that you would be embedded in that wall over there." Ron said. Harry chuckled lightly and nodded, "Got a point there." He said. "I always have a point, it's making it that I have trouble with," Ron said, making Harry smile, "now, if I'm not mistaken you have a girl out in the hall that is a bit. erm, ticked at you." He said. Harry laughed, and stood, Ron followed suit. "Thanks a lot Ron." Harry said, sincerely. Ron smiled back at him, "You're welcome." He said. Then they hugged. A few moments later, they shot apart. They stood there an awkward moment, clearing their throats and brushing themselves off. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go talk to-" Harry said, cutting himself off. "Yeah." Ron said, nodding. Harry then walked quickly out of the Common room. (That was your moment of Zen, for all of you who watch the Daily Show) *  
  
Hermione was pacing in the hall; she was becoming reckless. Just when she thought she was going to go insane, Harry came out of the portrait hole. "Herm, hey." Harry said. "Harry." She acknowledged him, somewhat coolly. "Herm, I, well I, uh-" He stuttered. Hermione broke out of her coldness and walked over to him. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, pleadingly. He let out a troubled sigh. "Harry." She said softly, putting her hand on his cheek. He looked at her and in one quick motion, swept her up in a passionate kiss. Hermione was shocked for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him back. They stayed that way for a couple minutes, *wow*, then they broke apart from lack of air. Hermione stared at Harry for a moment in confusion; then slammed her lips back into his. They kissed for another five minutes, and by this time they had an audience. Everyone who was watching was either looking, amazed, at they furiously kissing couple or confused at Ron, who was watching Harry and Hermione, smiling. When they broke apart they were met with the sound of applause. They looked around blushing. Then Hermione made eye contact with Ron. She gasped and looked into his eyes fearfully, until he smiled and nodded at her. She let one tiny tear fall down her cheek as she smiled back at him. Harry wiped it away with his thumb, "I already talked to him, and he says we belong together or something like that." Harry said, teasingly. Hermione smiled slyly, "Oh really?" She asked. "Well how exactly would he know?" She asked Harry. He thought for a moment, "You know, I have no idea," He said, then smiled, " but I do know one thing." He told her. "Hmm, what's that?" He leaned close to her and quietly sang into her ear, "I got Jessie's girl."  
  
The End (totally felt like doing that)  
  
Well, what did you think? I hope you like it, or I'll just have to go jump off a bridge... Okay now is when you say, "No don't do that!" ...fine let me die then. J/K!!!!! Well anyway, review, revIEW, REVIEW! ^_^ Peace, Love, and Hair Grease!! 


End file.
